Trial of the Incredible Hulk, The
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 100 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Incredible Hulk Returns, The | followed by = Death of the Incredible Hulk, The }} The Trial of the Incredible Hulk is a live-action television movie of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the second of three such movie spin-offs of the popular 1977-1982 CBS television series The Incredible Hulk. The movie was directed by and stars Bill Bixby with a teleplay written by Gerald Dipego. It first aired on NBC on May 7th, 1989. Plot David Banner is working up north under the name David Belson. Disenchanted and at the end of his rope, David makes his way towards a large city with the hopes of renting a room and staying buried. Unbeknownst to him, the city he arrives in is under the control of a powerful underworld kingpin named Wilson Fisk. When two of Fisk's men come onto the commuter subway train after having committed a jewel robbery, one of them takes an interest in a beautiful woman also riding the train and she rejects him. David witnesses an attempted sexual assault by one of Fisk's men, he transforms into the Hulk and things go haywire. A short while later, David is arrested by the police and wrongfully charged with the crime. While awaiting trial, blind defense attorney Matt Murdock is assigned to David's case. David is uncooperative but Murdock has faith that he is innocent and is determined to prove so. One night while fast asleep, David has a nightmare about his upcoming trial and dreams about transforming into the Hulk on the witness stand. The stress of this causes him to transform in reality and the Hulk subsequently breaks free of the prison. Subsequent events see David Banner team up with Daredevil who reveals his identity as Matt Murdock. Matt tells David about his origins which David has trouble accepting at first. Daredevil also reveals that he has an ally on the Police force who provides him with information relating to criminal activity. As Daredevil, Matt goes to investigate a tip provided by his informant. The tip turns out to have been planted by the Kingpin and Daredevil is badly hurt in an ambush by the Kingpin's men. David rushes to save Matt but he is too late to help, becomes angry, and transforms into Hulk. The Hulk, in turn, smashes in and saves Matt and Kingpin and his men flee. Matt who is barely conscious, traces the Hulk's face as he transforms back to David, thus learning his secret. Kingpin, in the meantime, has the witness to events on the subway kidnapped from protective custody in order to have her killed but she is saved by the Kingpin's assistant who finds her attractive. The Kingpin is also planning a major meeting of underworld crime lords in order to propose the consolidation of their operations into a big syndicate with himself as chairman. David who is trained as a medical doctor, treats Matt's injuries and spreads the cover story that Matt got hurt falling down the stairs. Matt's self-confidence is seriously shaken. David's confidence on the other hand has been restored by seeing how Matt has embraced his unique gifts also caused by exposure to radiation. After a little coaxing from David, Matt begins to recover and retrain his body. Soon enough, the two return to work and go to save the captured woman. The two engage the Kingpin and his men and ultimately succeed in beating him. Kingpin and his assistant escape and the prisoner is freed. The two part ways as friends and allies with David planning to head in search of a cure for himself and Matt will stay in the city and protect it. Marvel Movies Wiki; "The Trial of the Incredible Hulk"; Plot. Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1989, New World Television all rights reserved. * The Hulk was created by comic book writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. He first appeared in ''Incredible Hulk'', Volume 1 #1 in 1962. * Daredevil was created by comic book writer Stan Lee and artists Bill Everett and Steve Ditko. He first appeared in ''Daredevil'', Volume 1 #1 in 1964. * The Kingpin was created by comic book writer Stan Lee and artist John Romita. He first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #50 in 1967. Although the Kingpin started out as a recurring foe of Spider-Man, he later became more solidly affiliated as Daredevil's arch-nemesis. * The Trial of the Incredible Hulk was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * The original aired production was unrated, but home video releases of the film gave it a PG-rating. * This movie presents the first live-action interpretation of Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil, who is played by actor Rex Smith. Another iteration of the character will be presented in the 2003 feature film Daredevil, where he will be played by actor Ben Affleck. In 2015, Netflix will produce a streaming video series of the character with actor Charlie Cox taking on the role of Matt Murdock. * This movie presents the first live-action interpretation of Wilson Fisk, aka The Kingpin, who is played by actor John Rhys-Davies. Another iteration of the character will be presented in the 2003 feature film Daredevil, where he will be played by actor Michael Clarke Duncan. In 2015, Netflix will produce a streaming video series of the character with actor Vincent D'Onofrio taking on the role of Wilson Fisk. * There are a total of twenty-two credited cast members in this film, and two known uncredited cast members, not counting additional unidentified extras. * This is the second Incredible Hulk project directed by Bill Bixby. He also directed the season four episode, "Bring Me the Head of the Hulk" in 1981. * Fans of Babylon 5 might recognize actor Michael O'Hare. He played the role of Jeffrey Sinclair, Commander of the Babylon 5 station in season one of the series. Credits * Teleplay writer and executive producer Gerald Di Pego is credited as Gerald Dipego in this film. * Actress Marta DuBois is credited as Marta Dubois in this film. * Actor John Rhys-Davies is credited as John Rhys Davies in this film. * Actress Meredith Bain Woodward is credited as Meredith Woodward in this film. * Actor Don MacKay is credited as Don Mackay in this film. * Actress Beatrice Zeilanger is credited as Beatrice Zeilinger in this film. * Actor John Curtis is credited as John Bear Curtis in this film. * Actor Michael O'Hare, who plays a thug on a subway train, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Marvel Comics pioneer Stan Lee has an uncredited cameo appearance in the film as a Jury foreman. This will later become a trademark of Stan Lee, who appears in many (though not all) of Marvel's feature film projects in later years. Redirects The following page name redirect to this page. Some of these may serve as shortcuts for quick references to this page. * Trial of the Incredible Hulk * Trial of the Incredible Hulk (1989) * Trial of the Incredible Hulk, The (1989) * The Trial of the Incredible Hulk * The Trial of the Incredible Hulk (1989) Recommendations * Hulk (2003) * Incredible Hulk (1977) * Incredible Hulk (1996) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Incredible Hulk: Death in the Family * Incredible Hulk Returns, The * Death of the Incredible Hulk, The See also External Links * * * The Trial of the Incredible Hulk at the Hulk Wiki * * * References ---- Category:1989/Films Category:May, 1989/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Bixby-Brandon Productions Category:New World Pictures Category:Films with crew categories